


Sunsent picnic

by romxnogersav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Picnics, Romance, a tiny bit of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: You and Steve spend an afternoon together, cooking, hugging, watching the sunset with a picnic laid out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Sunsent picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my works from Tumblr. I kind of just wanted to write something fluffy and cute but it turned enormously fluffy. This took me two weeks to finish and I have no idea why. The food I picked from some of the things I love, plus Cevans has Italian roots, hence the pasta. I’m also a big car lover, so Steve’s car had to be a classic.  
> English is not my first language so excuse me for any mistakes you stumble across  
> Enjoy <3

You were unwrapping your hands free from the boxing tape, taking deep breaths to bring your breathing to normal after the intense sparing match you just had with Natasha.

She wasn't any better, sitting in front of you, drinking from her water bottle, one hand on her hip.

She drank half of it in one go while you were unwrapping your left hand, then closed the bottle and looked at you.

"Steve and the boys back yet?" She asked getting to unwrap her own hands free.

"Should be back later today, late afternoon I think, something like that" you said finishing up, moving your neck a bit.

"Why, you missing Barnes already?" You asked chuckling at her, reaching for the hoodie you had discharged earlier.

"There's nothing going on between me and Bucky, Y/N" the two of you got into step, walking out of the gym, passing by recruits on your way to the elevator.

"Yeah, see I don't believe that."

"Well I never asked you to" she answered, pressing the bottom for the elevator.

"Oh come on Nat. You are basically flirting every chance you get." You laughed getting in. You pressed the bottom for the living quarters.

"Voice activation required" F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice echoed around the closed space.

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill Tony one of these days" you quipped, explaining, being overly done with the billionaire.

"Mrs. Capsicle" you said, another exhale leaving you.

"Well, yeah get in line" Nat joked. "Double Agent Natalie" she looked at you, lifting a brow up. Both of you bursted out laughing after that.

"Access granted. I genuinely am sorry for Mr. Stark's child behavior" if only Tony was as polite as the AI's he made, the Avengers would have a field day.

"Don't worry about it FRIDAY, so are we" Nat said, wiping a light tear from the corner of her eye.

"Okay, back to the conversation at hand." You said clapping your hands together.

"Drop it"

"Seriously thought, Bucky is honestly one of the nicest people ever plus he is on your level and you have been getting more than a little acquainted lately, give this a shot" you chatted, the singing sound of the elevator notifying you that you've reached the floor you, Steve, Natasha and Bucky were occupying.

"Hey, drop it, nothing's gonna happen" she said

"Oh come on, you like him, he likes you, go the fuck out" you whined.

It wasn't actually your business, but they were two of your best friends, was it that bad that you wanted them happy?

You reached a hallway, one separating the directions you were headed in.

"I can't hear you" she said, walking in the opposite direction, doing her hardest to get you out of her hair.

"Give it a shot Double Agent Natalie" you said, chuckling

"You are next on my list after Stark" she yelled back at you, making you chuckle again.

"You love me" you headed down the hallway towards the living quarters you shared with Steve.

You and Steve had been dating for around seven months, and had decided to share a living space around two months back.

It had taken so long for the two of you to get together, you thought your feelings were giving headaches left and right to the other occupants of the compound, or so Bucky had told you.

You had danced around your feelings for the good part of a year, that everyone had had enough, and a plan had been formed to set you two up.

While you thought you were having dinner out with Wanda and Natasha, Steve had been set up on a blind date by Sam and Bucky themselves. Going into the restaurant, and finding yourselves in each other’s company had been strange and awkward at first, but things had blossomed up really fast and the night had ended with a walk in downtown Manhattan hand in hand, a kiss goodnight on the cheek and a promise for a real date where you weren't set up by your friends.

Things had escalated from there, and now almost a year later, you were in a happy relationship with Steve Rogers.

Being in a relationship with Steve was a heartwarming experience. He was an affectionate partner, gentle and caring. He wanted to spend as much time with you as possible when you weren't on missions, but not that much for it to feel suffocating. He was supportive of your choices, understanding in different situations. He loved doing things for you, and you did too.

Between missions out and training, the lives you were leading weren't the easiest ones, so you were both always sticking to small things that much more showed your affection, rather than how big you could go, and you didn't need to compete with Tony Stark on that front.

Your personal favorites were the times where Steve would get you a small bouquet of your favorite flowers, stock the freezer with your favorite ice cream or get your favorite dessert. You could also honestly say that you loved the little notes you found around your leaving space left from him. You had a whole bunch of them stacked in a box in the bedside table drawer.

The most recent one was a little note you found three days ago, the morning Steve, Sam and Bucky had left for a little mission down in Ecuador.

It was a sweet red sticky note, left on the coffee maker.

" _You were snoring a bit last night, but I still love you. See you Wednesday afternoon **twinkles**_ "

The note had read with a couple of stars around it, a little kiss lips doodle in the corner.

God, and the pet name, it had you melting. You weren't much for the common ones, so you had your own spiced up pet names that Sam claimed were making him gag.

But dating a Super Soldier, and an Avengers leader was also kind of a hard, good thing was you were both equally trying to make it work, and it was, which was all the more proof that you and Steve were good for each other.

As you neared the door to your apartment space, you were able to hear the faint sounds of jazz. The oh so familiar words of _Walkin' my baby back home by Annette Hanshaw_ , or in other words one of Steve's favorite songs from his time, were softly sounding from inside.

You smiled at that, he had gotten home a bit earlier than you expected, so that meant you were going to have a bit of time for yourselves.

When you neared the door, you pressed your thumb to the scanner, and waited for the door to unlock.

You honestly didn't know why Tony had put scanners on the living quarters doors, but you appreciated them at times.

When the door clicked, you opened it and stepped into the space. The music was a bit louder now, and you could also hear Steve's faint voice singing along. From your place at the door you saw Steve in the kitchen, chopping what looked like veggies.

When you closed the door, his attention snapped to you, a big smile making its' way on his face.

"Hey you" he said putting the knife down, toweling his hands on a towel nearly.

"Hey yourself. You are back early." you said, leaving the hoodie on a chair in the living room, making your way to the kitchen. Steve rounded the island and met you halfway, his hands finding their way to your hips.

"We finished early." He said, bending down, pressing his lips to yours. It felt good to be near him again, even after just a few days.

The kiss was gentle, passionate, full of how much he had missed you these past few days. It was slow at first, but soon after your lips started moving just a tad more urgently. When Steve nipped your lower lip, you couldn't hold back the little moan that came out of the back of your throat. Steve used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, passing his tongue into your month, swallowing down your moan.

One of his hands rested on your hip, giving it a squeeze, and his other was spread out on the back of your head, strands of your hair between his fingers. Yours in turn were positioned around his middle, holding him close to you.

The long kiss was a welcomed moment even though you were sweaty from the training session, and Steve as it seemed was trying to cook something.

Soon you parted, foreheads pressing against one another for a few seconds while your breathing got back to normal.

Steve pulled back to look at you, a smile on his face.

"I missed you" he smiled, squeezing your hip again, kissing your nose.

"Me too. What do you have there?" You asked, gusting to the veggies on the kitchen counter and the water boiling on the stove.

"You'll see." He said giving you one last peck on the lips before pulling away from you and going back around.

"Now, go shower because you stink, and put something nice and comfortable on afterwards. We are going out." he told you, smiling your way before he started chopping the veggies again.

"What a gentleman you are Rogers, what a gentleman." you chuckled, but still started making your way over to the bedroom. You could hear Steve's little laugh on the way, and soon after it was followed by the tender words of yet another classic, _Summertime by Ella Fitzgerald._

Small surprises were always something you and Steve did for one another, and right now you were really curious as to where you might be going later.

You sure needed some time for yourselves, away from the Compound, so a little going out and spending some time with Steve was something you were sure you would enjoy.

Around an hour later, you emerged from the bedroom dressed in black jeans, with a navy blue camisole, white sneakers and nude pink cardigan in hand.

When you went back to the kitchen in search for Steve, you found him on the stove with an apron on.

He had changed while you were taking a shower. The sweats and t-shirt from earlier were traded for dark blue jeans and a dark red henley.

There were a couple of ingredients spread out on one side of the island, along with a bowl, whisk and two cute little mason jars. On the other side sat a basket, two bottles, one of a favorite wine of yours and the other with what could only be homemade lemonade.

You left the cardigan on one of the bar stools, moving around the counter and sneaking your arms around Steve's middle, resting your cheek between his shoulder blades.

"I thought you said we were going out. What's with all the food?" You ask, running your hands up and down his chest and abdomen.

"We are. We are having homemade dinner outside" he told you while stirring a pasta sauce in the pan.

"Like a picnic?"

"Yeah a picnic outside at sunset" he took one of your hands, bringing it to his lips and laying a kiss on your knuckles.

"Steve, you just got back from a mission," you started, wanting to protest. You wanted to tell him that you could just stay in, snuggle up on the couch, watch a movie, he could have even skipped up on cooking, you would have been perfectly happy with ordering something.

Your protest though, died as soon as they began when he put the spoon down and turned around, putting his hands around you, placing a kiss on your forehead.

"I know, but I want to. I want us to spend a couple of hours away from here, just you and me, nice wine, homemade dinner, the spring sunset. How does that sound?" He asked, getting close to you, prepping your face with kisses. One on the nose, each cheek, on the eyes, forehead and finally a couple of quick pecks on the lips.

You were giggling, trying to get away from him, pushing on his chest a bit. When your giggles died out, you looked into his eyes and smiled.

"It sounds incredible" you answered, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm going to finish the pasta, and then how about we make the dessert together?" He squeezed your waist, letting you go afterwards. You just nodded, going on the other side of the counter.

After Steve finished the pasta, he took hold of your hand, took a second apron from somewhere and tied it around your waist.

You were trapped between him and the counter, with his chest against your back.

"You look so _cute_ " he whispered, kissing the back of your head.

"You know this is only slowing us down, right?" You asked while Steve was mixing the crushed cookies and the butter.

"Yeah, but I get to do it with you, so I'm not about to complain." he chuckled, pinching you in the ribs, making you laugh and swap at his thigh.

"You are a _dork_." you laughed, pulling another bowl from across the counter.

Steve sat the mix of cookies and butter aside, then opened the heavy cream and poured it in the bowl you just pulled.

"Yeah, but you still love me" he kissed you again, then took the whisk and passed it onto you. You chuckled and accepted it.

Just as you were about to start whisking the heavy cream, Steve placed his hand on top of yours, and started doing all the work. You wanted to melt into him, and just sit there and make the dessert the whole day.

There was something so domestic about the whole thing. You were Avengers and having moments such as this one was really rare. You were doing your best to separate your avenging lives from the lives you led with each other, so those moments where you could just be with each other, vulnerable, open and loving were your absolute favorite.

Steve longed for that, the domesticity outside of being a national symbol, and being able to share it with you in whatever capacity that was. It made him feel like Steve Rogers, and Steve Rogers only, and he loved it.

When the heavy cream was thick enough, he added a packet of cream cheese, some vanilla and some powder sugar and with shared effort you started whisking them together.

When the cream was fully ready you sat that aside too, while Steve sat a pot on the stove and put a full assortment of berries in. A couple of strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and blackberries with a bit of sugar, lemon juice and a bit of cornstarch were set to heat on the stove, while you started filling the little mason jars with the cookie and butter mix.

Just as you were about to put the cream part in the jars, Steve came with the pot of warm and thickened berries.

He sat it aside to cool, and out of the blue, took a bit of the cream mixture and smeared it on your cheek.

" _Stevee_ " you whined but laughed nonetheless. He was being such a child today, but you couldn't even complain. He pressed you against the counter again, circling his arms around you. You wanted to push him off, take the cream off and finish the dessert, but he had other plans.

"Hold still, let me get a taste." he whispered in your ear, then ran the tip of his tongue where the cream was on your cheek, then lightly sucked on it with his lips.

A spark went through your spine at his words and actions and for a moment you wanted to forget all about the dinner, the dessert, the picnic and being outside by yourselves in favor of retreating to your bedroom and spending the rest of the day under the sheets, covered in sweat and prepping kisses all over each other.

" _Delicious_ " he whispered again, making you move around in his arms, trying to wiggle back, but just as fast as he had covered your cheek in cream, he let go of you and stepped back. You almost whined at the loss of contact.

"I swear to God Rogers..." you started but he cut you off by turning you and kissing the words out of your mouth.

It was a hungry kiss, like he too wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed, hearing you whine and protest, sigh and moan, let him touch you, love you.

You kissed until you could hardly breath, then he ended it.

"Later" he said lowly, pecking your lips once more before pulling you to him again, and just like minutes ago, having his front against your back.

"If I didn't know you well enough, I'd say you have some kind of fetish about having my back pressed against your front" you joked, taking a spoon, and starting to fill the jars with the heavy cream and cream cheese mixture.

He laughed, the sound from his chest vibrating against you.

"Maybe I do, and you'd never know" he said, squeezing your hips.

When the jars were filled with the white mixture, Steve took the pot and placed a couple of spoons from the berries mixture on top, even feeding you some in the process.

It was so nice, you rarely got to cook together. Tony had cooks most of the time, or you ordered in, so even making dessert together was incredibly good.

When the dessert was ready, you closed the jars and rinsed all the dishes before stacking them in the dishwasher.

Steve packed the basket, setting the food and wine in, adding silverware, plates and glasses.

You pulled the apron off, setting in on the counter, then pulling your cardigan on. Steve pulled on a jacket, took the basket in one hand and your hand in his other and exited your living quarters. You took the elevator down to the garage.

When you got there, you walked by the all the cars there, until you reached Steve’s at the end. The 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS 350 painted in navy blue had been a gift for his birthday last year from you and the team. You knew Steve loved his bikes, but you couldn't count on the Harley every time you wanted to go on a date, so at the end you all settled for getting him a car.

Tony had found the perfect car, and you all had liked it. You and Natasha had picked the color and after that the car had been fully restored and ready exactly for Steve's birthday.

He had been ecstatic. He loved the car, he loved the gesture, he genuinely appreciated the thought and the time you put into his gift.

Steve put the basket in the truck and came to even open your door. When you settled in, he circled around and got in himself.

Soon after you drove away from the compound.

* * *

You were driving, the faint sounds of Steve's favorite songs playing in the car. It was a long but pleasant drive, most of which spent with Steve's hand resting atop your thigh.

Around an hour into the drive, you were able to point where you were. You were driving around in Brooklyn, Steve's old borough.

After fifteen more minutes, Steve pulled up to the parking lot of what you couldn't even mistake, a park.

There was a sigh up front that read "Prospect Park". Steve got the basket from the truck, followed by a blanket and two pillows.

"You have to be kidding me. Steve!" You said, already giggling and laughing at what a cute boyfriend he was.

"What? I want us to be comfortable." He said and you just shook your head at him, taking the pillows from his arms. He locked the car, and took your hand leading you through the park.

You walked for a while, trying to find a bit more secluded space to settle. Soon enough though, you found the perfect place.

A few trees closing the area just a bit, with an overly beautiful view of the lake that faced west, right where the sun was going to set.

You were at a loss of words. It looked so beautiful and peaceful, you get to spend an afternoon right here, overlooking the lake, while enjoying the company of your incredible boyfriend, with homemade dinner and wine and to top it all off, you get to watch the sun set behind the horizon.

You rarely got to have that much freedom to spend the time like this, so seeing Steve doing this for you almost made you tear up.

"Steve...this is, all of this....I-" you stared, your voice almost cracking. You looked up at him, tilting your head just a bit to look at him better.

"You don't have to say anything, I wanted to." He said, putting the basket down.

Soon the blanket was laid out, the two pillows set on one side with the basket on the other, you and Steve sitting in the middle.

He unpacked, opening the bottle of wine and pouring you both a glass, before getting the food out. An assortment of cheese and vegetables with dips was put in front of you, with a few salty muffins, curtsey of none other but Sarah Rogers, the recipe for which Steve had found through an old cookbook of hers.

The pasta was pulled out too, soon after and you enjoyed dinner, while talking back and forth, laughing and smiling at one another. It was nice and sweet, it felt, like all that mattered right now were you and Steve, and that made it all the better. Sharing his beautiful moment with the person you loved.

You were feeding each other dessert when the sun started slowly going down. You were so engaged in each-other, you were almost going to miss it.

The cheesecake was left unfinished in favor of laying back, your head on Steve's chest with an arm draped over his stomach. One of his was wrapped around your waist, with the other settled on your thigh.

You were relishing in the quiet while gazing at the sun setting when Steve's quiet voice broke the silence.

"I love you, thank you for being with me, supporting me and loving me. You've been there to fill that loneliness I've been feeling for as long as I can remember. Thank you for seeing me as everything else but Captain America, as everything else but a man born out of war." He told you, leaning just a bit back to look at you.

"You sound like you are about to propose" you giggled, reaching to lay your hand on his cheek. Your eyes stunk a bit at his admission, but you were trying your best to keep everything at bay.

"I'm not, not now, but maybe in the near future"

"You are something else Steve, you are something else, but I love you nonetheless. Thank you, for giving me a place to call home, for being a part of my life in such capacity, for being **_my home_** " you told him. He closed what little space was left between you, placing his lips on yours and gently but surely kissing you breathless. You felt a single little tear slip down your cheek and smiled into the kiss, because this? You could never get used to how attentive and gentle Steve was, you couldn't. He was everything you could wish for in your significant other.

You spend a couple more hours relishing in being with each other, watching the sun fully set and the starts lighting the sky.

You felt like the world could end at any moment, and you'd still be happy, because you got to spend your last moments with the person you love and cherish the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
